1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus in the style of a roller test rig. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for charging an electrical energy store in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing the sharpening environmental consciousness means that electric vehicles are shifting toward the focus of interest on account of their low pollutant emission. However, a disadvantage of all electric vehicles known to date is that they fill up with electrical power, and hence can be charged, only at charging stations provided specifically for this purpose. At the charging stations, this always requires the correct electrical connection to be observed in order to prevent damage. A particular disadvantage with the known charging stations and the known charging apparatuses is the need for additional electrical parts or components in the electric vehicle, such as a charger and a jack. In addition, problems arise as a result of different charging interfaces and standardizations.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the problem of specifying a charging apparatus which can be used to charge an electrical energy store in a motor vehicle, for example, an electric or hybrid vehicle, irrespective of the standard used for the charging interface and additional charging-related electrical parts or components.